


Use Your Words

by cosmicpenguinn



Series: Sheith Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Top Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpenguinn/pseuds/cosmicpenguinn
Summary: {Kinktober 2018} Day Two: Begging"You have to tell me what you want, sweetheart.""F-Fuck.. Shiro...""Is that what you want? To get fucked?" Shiro pressed the finger in slightly deeper before bringing another lubed up finger to his rim, "Do you want your pretty hole filled to the brim?" He slowly pushed the second finger in, but it still wasn't enough, nowhere near enough to satisfy Keith's hunger.





	Use Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> This one was surprisingly hard to write and I was hoping to make it longer but the original intention for these were to be between 500 to 1k words so I guess its fine, I hope it's fine for you guys! Enjoy!!
> 
> Day Two: Begging

Keith was a fierce, strong, independent man. He usually didn't have to ask for things, much less beg for them. He would take what he needed and be on his way. Sometimes he would even take things by force if it was necessary, something he would try to avoid and save for only drastic measures.

That's why when Shiro heard Keith beg for the first time, he knew he couldn't get enough of it. Especially when it was begging for something as filthy as a cock shoved into his ass.

 

Keith was propped up on all fours, clothes discarded long ago so he was completely exposed for the man before him. Or, technically speaking, behind him.

Shiro stood at the edge of the bed stripped of his own clothing, watching Keith's hole clench around air, begging to be filled. He brought a hand down on Keith's ass with a slap, savoring the sweet mewls that escaped Keith's mouth. His mouth practically watered watching Keith continue to clench around nothing.

"What do you want, baby?"

Shiro brought a lubed up finger to Keith's rim, circling around the puckered skin before slowly pressing in. Keith cried out softly, absentmindedly rocking his hips back into Shiro's hand, trying to inch his finger deeper and deeper inside of him. However, Shiro made sure to keep his hand perfectly still, not going any deeper, much to Keith's dismay.

"You have to tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"F-Fuck.. Shiro..."

"Is that what you want? To get fucked?" Shiro pressed the finger in slightly deeper before bringing another lubed up finger to his rim, "Do you want your pretty hole filled to the brim?" He slowly pushed the second finger in, but it still wasn't enough, nowhere near enough to satisfy Keith's hunger.

"Please, S-Shiro.." Keith whined, looking back at Shiro with tears in the corners of his eyes, "I-I need it.."

"What do you need, baby? Speak to me."

To drive his point home, Shiro buried the two fingers as deep as they could go, brushing over Keith's prostate, but not quite giving him the pleasure that he desperately craved. Keith screamed, desperately wanting the relief.

"S-Shiro! Fuck m-me, please!!"

"Hmm, what was that? I didn't quite catch that."

Keith groaned, trying once more to rock his hips back into Shiro's hand in hopes to get Shiro's long, thick fingers to touch him exactly where ne needs it. He feels the tip of his finger reach his prostate, but just barely, not enough to bring him any satisfaction.

"Shiro!! I want your c-cock!! _Please_ , Shiro!"

"You gotta be more specific, baby boy. Where do you want my cock?"

Shiro knew he was playing a dangerous game, but there was something so pleasing about having Keith right where he wanted him, begging to get wrecked. That alone was all it took for him to get hard, cock already dripping from just the sight of Keith writhing with need.

Taking pity on him, Shiro plunged a third lubed finger into the warmth heat of his ass, and Keith threw his head back with a scream. Shiro took his time in stretching his hole, scissoring and carefully preparing him. He occasionally pressed into Keith's prostate, causing the man to see stars, but it still wasn't enough. Keith needed more, so much more.

"Please, Shiro, _please_ ," Keith whimpered, finally surrendering to his wants, "Shove your cock in my ass, wreck me with your dick until I can't walk the next day, make me cry and shake from overstimulation, please Shiro fuck me fuck me _fuck meeeee_!"

With a smirk, Shiro released his hand from Keith's hole, watching it gape and quiver around air, before bringing his soaked hand down onto Keith's ass once more. As Keith cried out, Shiro captured Keith's lips in a heated kiss. Keith didn't even hear the cap from the lube bottle nor did he see Shiro coat his dick with lube, but he felt the familiar wet tip at his hole.

Shiro pulled back, whispering inches away from Keith's lips.

"Good boy."

And he plunged into the wet heat of Keith's ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Submissive Keith is the best Keith
> 
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!! Come scream sheith to me over on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/cosmicpenguinn/) or [tumblr](http://www.cosmicpenguinn.tumblr.com/)!! <3


End file.
